Trip down memory lane
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Spiritshipping aka YAOI. Whilst cuddling their new born baby girl; Johan and Judai decied to take a trip down memory lane. One-Shot


This Story suddenly came to mind when I was watch Spiritshipping videos. Please enjoy.

Don't flame. I do not own Yugioh GX.

* * *

Judai sat on the coach cuddling his newborn girl, Crystal. He smiled as she yawned cutely "I never thought this would happen," Judai said to his daughter.

Crystal looked up confused. Of course she'd a baby and doesn't know what Judai is talking about. "I thought your daddy and I would never end up together. That day he left Duel Academy was the day that changed our lives for ever," he said a tear coming to his eye. "Luckily it all worked out and we had you."

Judai kissed his daughter head making her laugh. "You know if it wasn't for daddy, I don't think I'd ever be this happy."

Just then Johan walked in the room. He wrapped his arms around Judai's neck. "I'd never be this happy either," he said.

"Oh Johan."

Johan tilted Judai's head back and kissed him full on the lips. "Oh Judai, how I love you so."

"I love you too, Johan."

"Do you remember when I left Duel Academy?"

Judai would rather not but he did.

_Judai lay in his room crying. Today was the most upsetting day of his life. Johan was leaving Duel Academy. To him Johan wasn't just his best friend, he was his love. Of course Judai hadn't told him and now Johan was leaving forever. "Oh Johan," he sobbed in his pillow._

_He sat up and wiped his tears away. I can't stay like this, Judai told himself. I know - I'll go for a walk. Clear my mind. _

_Judai made his way outside, trying hard to avoid any contact with Johan. It would only make it hard. Alot harder. _

_Judai wondered though the woods, stopping at an opening and laided down. "Johan," he whispered._

_It felt like Johan was right next to him, whispering his name and the words 'I love you.' Judai turned his head to the left and saw a shimmering blue figure, with two beautiful sapphire eyes staring at him. He sat up quickly. And I mean quick enough to give him a head rush. "Johan?" he asked. "Is that you?"_

_It was Johan. So much for avoiding him. Johan bent down next to Judai and hugged him. "Hello Judai," he said. "I've missed you today. Why didn't you come and see me? I've been searching for you for ages."_

_Judai began to sob on Johan's shoulders. "I didn't want to say goodbye," he chocked. "I love you too much."_

_Judai, realising what he had done, pushed Johan off him. He blushed dark crimson from cheek to cheek. "Why are you blushing Judai?" Johan whispered suductivly in Judai's ear. "I love you too. It's the reason I was trying to find you, to tell you I love you. My Judai"_

_Johan kissed Judai on his lips passionately. Judai reasoned right away. He threw his arms around his lover's neck. Johan licked Judai's bottom lip, asking-no- pleading entrance. He wanted to taste Judai. Every inch and in every place.Judai happily granted. Their tongues fought for dominance. Johan won of course. Johan gently placed Judai on the ground and moved on top. Judai moaned loudly into Johan's mouth. Johan smirked. He lifted Judai's top up slightly and started to caress the exposed flesh. This made Judai moan even louder. Judai broke the kiss for two reasons:_

_1) he desperately need air_

_and 2) he didn't want him and Johan to have sex right in the open._

_"Let's go back to my dorm room," Judai said._

_Johan smirked. He loved Judai dirty mind. He pulled Judai up with him and lead him back to the Orisis Red Dorm._

_In the_ _dorm room, Johan pinned Judai to the wall and began to furiously attack Judai's neck. He didn't have much time and he wanted to make his last moment with Judai something he'll always remember. Johan pulled away for a second to remove Judai's blazer and top. He took a few moments to admire the figure in front of him. "You're beautiful Judai," he said lovingly. "You know that right?"_

_"Oh Johan," Judai blushed. "Please can we hurry?We don't have much longer."_

_Johan nodded, picked Judai up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He removed his own blazer and shirt before climbing onto Judai. He laid in between Judai's legs and began to grind into him hard. Judai pulled Johan into a fiery kiss. he rolled them over, so he was on top. He grinned even harder into Johan then Johan did to him. Johan broke the kiss rolled them back over and sucked on Judai's neck, leaving a symbol on love. He moved down to kiss Judai's collar bone. "Johan, Johan," Judai screamed. "Harder. I love you!"_

_Johan was about to remove their pants when someone banged on the door. Judai and Johan stopped what they were doing and listened to the person had to say. "Johan it's time," Jim's voice came," we have to get going. The boat arrived early. Come on."_

_Judai looked like he was about to cry again. "No Johan," he begged. "Don't go."_

_"I have to Judai. I'm sorry," Johan cried. He didn't want to go. But he had too._

_They both got up and put the dicarded clothes on. Judai went to the dock to say goodbye. _

_He and Johan hugged and kissed, in front of everyone. Yikes. The Johan got on one knee. He took Judai's left hand and placed a rung on his ring finger. "Promises me that when we both graduate, we'll look for each other," he said._

_Judai leaned down and kissed Johan passionatly. "Of cousre," he promised._

"I remember," Judai said.

"How about when you came to Barcalona to look for me?"

Again Judai remembered.

_The gang had all arrived at Barcelona and decieded to split up to find Johan. Judai, after just ten minutes of searching, found himself in a dark ally way. Boy is he stupid. "I better turn back," he said to himself._

_A he turned around he was pushed to the ground. "What the heck?" he telled._

_The strange man was muscular - so he had no problem pinning Judai to the floor. The stranger leaned to Judai's ear and whispered, "Do as I say, keep quiet and I won't kill you."_

_Judai was horrified. All he wanted was to find Johan. Was is this going to be a punishment for wanting Johan? _

_Impossible._

_The man thrashed Judai's pants straight off. Well to his ankles really. Judai wanted to scream, but was instead gaged. Oh God, he thought. This is it. Johan help me. JOHAN!_

_As the guy was ready to trust into Judai, he was knocked out. Judai cried as he saw who the person was. Johan. Judai cried harder as he saw Johan's smiling face. "Are you okay?" Johan asked pulling Judai's pants back up and ungagging him._

_"I'm fine now you're here," Judai whispered lovingly._

_Johan smirked as he picked Judai up bridal style. "Stop screaming," Johan demanded. "You'll get the police on me."_

_Judai stopped screaming and blushed the same colour as his jacket. "Sorry Johan."_

_Johan smiled and gave Judai a "Welcome to my home" kiss._

_He took_ his _Judai to his home, in the centre of Barcelona._

_Judai was amazed by the size. "It's beautiful," he exclaimed, his voiced echoed though the hallway. "Wow."_

_"Oh Johan,__" Sakura Anderson yelled hugging her son."Where have you been all day?"_

_"I've been looking for my boyfriend," Johan repiled pointing to Judai. "Mother this is Judai."_

_Sakura screamed. "How cute?!"_

_"Uuuuuummmmm," Judai replied._

_Sakura cuddled Judai tightly. "I'm so clad you're the boyfirend. I always thought Johan would grow up differently since I was a single parent, always going away on business you know."_

_"You're a single mom? I've would have never have guessed since you're so beautiful," Judai complemented._

_Sakura blushed._

_Johan smiled cutely. "Okay Judai and I will go upstairs and get him into some clean clothes."_

_"Sweety all of your clothes are in the wash. Use some of my clothes instead."_

_Johan laughed loadly and seductively._ _Judai in a dress? he thought. One word. Sexy!_

_Upstairs in Johan's room Judai walked out the bathroom in a red frilly dress. Johan wolf whistled. "How hot do you look?" he asked._

_Judai blushed. Curse Johan's mother for making him wear a dress. HER dress._

_Johan looked at the clock. Seven. Dinnertime. _

_"May I escort you to the dining hall, Judai?" Johan asked holding out his hand._

_Judai sighed and grabbed hold of his hand. "I guess dinner wouldn't be to bad," Judai said with his usually goofy smile._

_Johan took Judai to the dining hall where Sakura waited for them with Junna, Johan's sister and Jun'ichi, Johan's older bother._

_Junna screamed as she saw how cute Judai looked in a red frilly dress. She went up and cuddled Judi until he turned the colour of her shoes- blue._

_"It's so nice to meet you," she squeeled. "You can always trust Joahn to find such a CUTE boyfriend."_

_"Tell me about it," Jun'ichi saaid rising an eyebrow. "He isn't just cute... He's HOT."_

_"Okay back off," Johan took a short pause, "OR ELSE!"_

_Judai giggled softly. Johan is so protective of me, Judai thought. "Well it's nice to meet you," he said._

_Johan and Judai sat down. They ate dinner then went back to Johan's room. _

_They couple sat in silence. The moment right now was awarked. Before Johan left Duel Acadamia they nearly slept together now- what were they susposed to do? _

_Suddenly Johan spoke up. "We're going to have to talk about it," he began. "Do you feel ready?"_

_"Yes and no," Judai replied. "I mean we almost did some time ago and now..."_

_"The question is do YOU want too?"_

_Judai nodded slowly. Johan gluped as he slowly began to kiss Judai. Judai moaned._

_Johan placed him gently on the bed. From that kiss they both knew they were ready. Johan ran his tounge along the insides of Judai's mouth. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. Judai giggled into the kiss. Johan broke away confused._

_"What's with the giggling?" he asked. "Not that it isn't cute but still."_

_"I'm nervous," Judai replied between laughs. "This is a funny situation. I'm in a DRESS, in YOUR room and were about to make love with the rest of your family in the house."_

_Johan sort of sweat dropped. "And that's funny because..."_

_"Because I always imagined my first time with you. I'm just happy as well, I guess."_

_Johan smiled sweetly. "That's always nice to know Judai. I've always imaged you as my first too."_

_Judai smiled in returned._

_Johan lifted the hem of Judai's (well his mother's) dress up. Judai lifted his arms, so not to rip the dress. The dress was thrown all the way across the floor. Where it would remained for the rest of the night. Judai reached up Johan's shirt and began to caress the skin underneath. A toned chest, a six pack; Johan had been working out. A lot._

_"Johan," Judai moaned. Johan pulled away, he saw in Judai's eyes he was worried. "W-wil it hurt?"_

_"A little."_

_Judai's muscles tenced up. "But I'll be gentle."_

_Judai smiled happily. He pulled off Johan's top, pants and boxers. "You're not the only who can undress people you know," Johan smirked throwing Judai's boxers across the floor._

_Johan kissed Judai's cheek downwards to his colar bone. Johan licked the inside of the dip. "Umm, tasty," he growled. _

_By now Judai was panting and screaming. He rolled him and Johan over so he was on top. He kissed his way down Johan's stomach to his painfully hard member. He took all of Johan into his mouth and teased Johan with his surprisingly skillful tounge. Johan pulled Judai up by his hair. "Did I do something wrong?" Judai asked._

_"No," Johan replied. "I just want to be inside of you already."_

_Johan rolled them back over so he was in control. Johan gentley began to enter Judai. "Are you okay?" _

_Judai nodded which gave the signal for Johan to start thrusting._

The rest was a blur to Judai but he still loved the feeling Johan gave him that night.

"But I've got to say," Johan began, "my favorite memory is us getting married.

Judai blushed. Now that was the best day of his life.

_The alarm clock echoed in the bedroom. Judai's hand crept from under the cover he looked at his clander. April 30th. Wait. Today is the wedding. Today is his and Johan's wedding. Judai rushed up to wake up Sho. "Get up Syrus today is the wedding!" he exclaimed._

_Sho shoot up. They only had _**seven**_ hours to get ready._

_--With Johan--_

_"Stop panicking," Ryo said as Joahn paced up and down._

_"But what if he gets cold feet," Johan said._

_"He won't. Now get dressed."_

_--Just before the wedding--_

_Rei rushed up to Judai. "Judai," she huffed. "God I'm out of breathe. You dad has said he won't come to the wedding."_

_Judai began to cry. He wore a white satin dress with a white vail to match. "He's susposed to give me away," he cried. "I know it's hard seeing him like this but..."_

_"I'll give you away," came Jun's voice.,_

_Judai spun around. "You will?"_

_"It's your day," Jun smirked. "It's the only day I'm not allowed to hate you."_

_"Thanks Jun," Judai said hugging him._

_"Now let's get you down that isle."_

_-- The Vows--_

_"I believe the couple have written there own vows," the Priest said._

_Johan was the first to speak. "Judai, from the second I saw you I knew you were the one. You chocolate orbs were the first beautiful feature I noticed. Your body, your personality even your appertite, especially your appitie, is amazing. I just want you to know I love you Judai Yuki."_

_Next was Judai, "Johan I knew I loved you since that day on the roof. You're my friend as well as my lover. We've been though so much together and so much has happened that I thought we would never get here."_

_"Who has the rings," the Priest asked._

_A small boy gave the rings to Johan and Judai. Johan and Judai placed the rings on each other's ring finger._

_"I know pronoce you husband and huband you may now kiss the groolm-bride."_

_Johan lifted Judai's vail and kissed him passionately. _

Judai laid his head on his husband's shoulder. He knew how mush he loved Johan and always will. Especially their little girl, Crystal Yuki-Anderson.

* * *

Did you enjoy that? Please review.


End file.
